A Not So New Beginning
by ILoveMyNephewAndNiece99
Summary: Chaos and destruction fly as deadly secrets come to life in the city of New Orleans. Why is this happening you say? well it all comes back to the raven-haired sixteen-year-old girl that just arrived in the magical city. Why does she look so familiar and, why is she so interested to what happened to baby Hope. {First half will focus on Klaus & My OC! Second half will be Peter/OC}
1. Chapter 1

**New story, let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Nadiya stepped off the bus and into the crowded streets of New Orleans, with nothing more than a leather bag hanging over her right hip. She needed a solution to obtain money quickly, the bus ride here eat up all the money she had with her.

Her eyes expertly scanned the busy streets, scouting out a person she can "borrow" from. She spotted just the person, a man who was dressed quite nicely in a black leather jacket; underneath he wore a gray Henley shirt paired with blue jeans and leather combat boots.

 _Perfect,_ she thought a grin forming on her face.

Her pace increased, eyes trained on the man she'd chosen, coming up on him and, quickly bumping into him. "I'm so sorry," she apologized hurrying away before the man could even lay eyes on her. She pursed her lips, fighting the smirk that threatened to appear, as she stashed his wallet in her pocket. But she didn't know who she was dealing with.

Nadiya had gotten about ten yards away before she walked into a hard surface, a hard that was breathing. she inhaled through her nose heightening all her senses that she was keeping mute at the time.

a cold chill started to slowly spread throughout Nadiya's body, the kind of icy cold that brought along the instinct to run, but also unable to so with the way it locked your muscles into place. that feeling was usually associated with the supernatural. She tensed up, not in fear, but in excitement at the possibility of danger. She tentatively looked up seeing the man she had just stolen from. Now that she got a closer look at him, he was what you called attractive with his sandy blonde hair and erringly familiar midnight blue eyes. Nadiya blinked her wide eyes innocently. "Can I Help you?"

The man's lips twitched. "I believe you have something of mine, love,"

He said extending his hands towards her, the amusement clear in his accented voice that was very similar to her own, which she was currently covering up with an American accent. She cocked her head to the side, her lips pulling into a small polite smile, "Do I?" she asked.

A Slow disbelieving grin appeared on his face at her boldness.

"I'm pretty sure you have my wallet in your pocket there, sweetheart. I would like it back."

"I'm sorry sir, maybe you dropped it," Nadiya shrugged feigning ignorance. She could sense that this man was used to being feared when he pompously stepped forward like a king stepping into a room to greet his royal subjects. "Oh, you're good," the man smirked. "But see I'm better," she scoffed silently in her head at the man, looking the perfect picture of intimidation. the innocent facade immediately dropping as she covered the remaining distance between them, having to tilt her head up because the man was a foot taller than her. Now she could have made this easy and, just given the wallet back, but being on a bus for eight hours, not doing anything even remotely fun, she was in serious need of entertainment. But the events that unfolded next might give her more than she bargained for. "well, that's a matter of opinion, _"love"."_ Nadiya said letting her own accent slip out around the word love to tauntingly mimic his own.

She then proceeded by shoving him in the chest, making the mysteriously dangerous man stumble back, mainly out of surprise.

She took off running, laughing as she did so.

The thrill of trouble making her giddy.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Klaus was propped precariously on top a bar stool, a crystal cut glass filled with warm brown liquid rested in front of him. he desperately needed a drink to distract him if even a little, from all the deadly encounters that kept getting pelted at him, left and right like dodgeballs.

Klaus huffed looking at the clock, it was getting late. eventually, he would have to leave and go home. Something he was not looking forward to, because going home included all the sympathetic pity stares from his dysfunctional family. that annoyed him to no end and, they knew it so they try to cover it up when really they just make things worse.

With a frustrated growl, Klaus stood up, threw a fifty down and, quickly headed towards the exit.

He angrily pushed the door away, almost taking it off it's hinges in his haste to get out of there. Klaus continued to stomp down the street, pushing the very the uniquely dressed people out of his way. Just as he squeezed through the last crowd of people, a warm body slammed right into him.

He Swore to the high heavens if another person bumped into one more time, there is going to be flying limbs. is it a bird? is it a plane? No, oh my God it's raining hearts, everybody run for your lives!

"I'm so sorry," came a young soft female voice. interrupting Klaus from his very cynical thought process. He turned around about to unleash his anger out on the unexpecting innocent. But all he got was a glimmer of ink black curls.

Klaus frowned something was amiss.

Then recognition viewed in his eyes. He turned around fully, now able to see the little teenager making way with his wallet. Klaus flashed in front of her, making her walk right into his chest. but instead of being angry he watched in amusement as she lifted her full headed hair of black curls, to tentatively look up at him, blinking her astonishingly familiar midnight blue eyes.

She was beautiful, pale skin, blue-eyed, raven haired girl. Not that Klaus was interested in that way, she was much too young for him. it was purely admiring, he always did value things that held great beauty in them.

"Can I help you," the raven girl asked, fluttering her eyelashes innocently,

his lips twitched.

"I believe you have something of mine, love," he said extending his hand, the amusement clear in his accented voice.

She tilted her head to the side, her lips pulling up into a small polite smile.

"Do I," she asked.

A slow disbelieving grin appeared on Klaus' face, her boldness was refreshing. "I'm pretty sure you have my wallet in your pocket there, sweetheart, I would like it back,"

"I'm sorry sir, maybe you dropped it," she shrugged feigning ignorance.

Klaus pompously stepped forward,

"Oh you're good, but see I'm better," he grinned looking the perfect picture of intimidation.

The raven girl took a step forward, her innocent facade immediately dropping. having to tilt her head up because she was a foot shorter than him. "Well, that's a matter of opinion, _love,"_

she taunted, mimicking his accent perfectly. Then proceeded by shoving Klaus hard in the chest, surprising the heck out him, as he stumbled back. Klaus watched momentarily stunned when she dashed across the street, laughing as she did so.

coming out of his stupor, Klaus grinned. The thrill of a hunt making his blood pump faster.

* * *

 **Now I Know this is posted as a crossover with The Originals and Once Upon A Time and it is, but I won't add the Once Upon A Time characters until later. So i hope you enjoyed and, constructive criticism is welcomed. Favorite follow and review! BTW this is just a test run to see how the story does and won't be updated until Falling For Peter is finished... Because this may or may not be the sequel :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy! Ok The first half will be about my favourite character Klaus & OC! Friendship not romance! Second part will be Peter/OC**

* * *

Nadiya kept running, ignoring the honking of multiple car horns. the only sound she heard was the pounding of her own heart, and the puffs of air leaving her lungs.

She passed by identical glass buildings that she could see her reflection in and also the man's behind her, who, she had no idea why was running at a human pace.

Nadiya looked up trying to find a place just the right height for climbing,

sprinting down an ally her eyes finally caught one. A brick structured building, it had a pole that traveled down the side with hooks curling outwards, she latched onto the hooks, keeping a firm hold, as she climbed.

her feet made a thump when she hoisted herself up and over the top, with unnatural grace.

As soon as Nadiya turned around, she smacked right into the vampire, she was currently running from,

cursing the unfairness of supernatural speed, she quickly spun under his arm. continuing the run across the roof.

"Don't," the man shouted as she rapidly headed toward the edge. The space between the two rooftops had about a fifty-foot distance, no human could make that jump.

Nadiya stepped onto the ledge and leaped the far distance that separated the two buildings. In an oddly elegant move, she landed on her feet.

she turned around, noticing he stopped moving, also catching a glimpse at the vampires shocked expression. She sighed, placing her hands at her hips, she continued to speak.

"Don't tell me an actual vampire can't make a simple jump," Nadiya mocked, raising a hand to her chest, eyes sparkling with amusement.

It was like a flip switched.

"How do you know that I'm a vampire, are you a witch?" he asked, his distastefulness of the species shown as he bit out the word witch,

"No," she replied, then added, "What do you have against, witches?"

estimating she wasn't going to shed any more light on the subject, he answered.

"We have a complicated history, he waved a dismissive hand. "Now, not that I haven't enjoyed this little game of ours, sadly it's the most fun I've had in a while, he added, "but all things must come to an end. So,"

he leaned forward, placing his hands on the edge of the building.

"Give me my wallet back, or I'll take it by force," he threatened, showing a perfect row of unnaturally sharp white teeth. admittingly he was trying to scare, but his threat was a false one. once he looked into his child's innocent eye's, the feeling of actually holding his baby girl, brought such a warmth to his chest, one he never experienced in his one thousand years on this earth.

She smirked. "No,"

Klaus chuckled. "That jump was quite impressive really, but let me ask you this, are you fast enough or strong enough, against a centuries-old vampire?"

Now she could be arrogant and say yes, but she was a pretty practical person when it came to these type of situations.

She shot him a teasing smile. "Let's see who were dealing with, shall we?"

she fetched the object that caused their little game of cat and mouse, out of her pocket to examine it, the feeling of expensive leather gliding over her hand, man this guy sure did own a lot of leather, not that she could judge most of her clothes consisted of the material, well the clothes she hastily left behind.

opening it she glanced over the contents inside.

there were a lot of shiny plastic credit cards, indicating the person who owned it, probably had a lot of money.

eventually, she spotted his identification,

Niklaus Mikaelson,

Nadiya froze, the name was there clear as day, hauntingly recognizable.

She was not expecting this.

she schooled her expression, closing the wallet, she held it up in the air the catch the man's attention, satisfied she threw the wallet back, watching him catch it easily.

"After all that, you're just going to give it back?"

A half smile flitted over her lips. "I know when to pick my fights, Niklaus Mikaelson," she turned to leave.

"all the trouble you went through to steal from me, leaves the assumption that you're in of need money,"

Nadiya frowned, turning back around to give him a quizzical look.

"Maybe I was just seeking out entertainment,"

"Or maybe you were hungry," Klaus suggested smiling a little.

"I'm not hungry," she argued, proving herself false as her stomach picked the perfect time to growl. disgruntled at her body for betraying her so,

he raised an eyebrow, calling her statement into question, having clearly heard the offending sound.

Nadiya pursed her lips, trying but not succeeding, to keep the laughing smile off her face.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little hungry," she relented.

A thoughtful expression settled on Klaus' face,

" how about I buy you lunch?"

Nadiya's eyes widened, disbelief in her voice.

"hold on, let me wrap my head around this, I steal from you, bring you on a wild goose chase, totally disrupting your day, and you want to buy me lunch? what are you some kind of vampire saint?"

Klaus snickered, his expression darkened. "sweetheart, I'm anything but a saint, I'm the monster under your bed.

Completely unfazed with his words, she retorted.

"That brings me to my next point, why on earth should I go with you?"

"It was just an offer, but if you're too scared to go with little ole me," he teased, tilting his head challengingly.

She huffed, irritated that her personality dimmed her from backing down from a challenge. "Fine, Nadiya said

"Thanks," she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 Good Deed

**Another chapter. Enjoy! Constructive Criticism is welcomed. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but what I own.**

* * *

Klaus examined the black haired girl as she picked up the rustic looking menu curiously skimming through it.

He couldn't understand why, but every time he looked at her a rush of protection ran through him. Odd, People usually needed protection from him.

His eyes conveyed her, fully assessing her clothing.

Black lace-up boots, that covered half her navy blue jeans, they were a little to skin for such a young girl, another skin tight fabric was her black sweater with a low neckline, though her appearance was modest compared to what the girls theses days were wearing.

The waiter came over bringing the water he ordered and the coffee she requested. Their waiter, Alex from his name tag. Set down the coffee, but the water didn't quite make it, slipping from his grasp.

Before the glass of water could shatter and cause the waiter much embarrassment, Nadiya quickly reached her hand out so the glass could land in her palm, pushing the plastic back up to him.

"Whoa, nice reflexes," The waiter exclaimed in awe,

Nadiya smiled, politely gesturing to the menu's, signaling they were ready to order. Snapping the waiter out of his gawking stare,

Alex shook his head, "um... yeah, what can I get you?"

Klaus smiled, as he stumbled over his words.

"I'll have," Klaus started loudly, stealing his attention.

"The house burger rare, with lettuce and pickles, no onion or tomatoes, and a side of battered fries, the waiter nodded, turning to Nadiya.

"The same for me, and make my burger medium rare, he nodded, quickly scribbling down their orders.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly at him, trying to make him more comfortable, he returned the smile before scurrying away,

Nadiya sipped from her black cup of coffee, sighing, the hot liquid instantly brought warmth, her body was constantly cold.

Black hair brushed lightly across her face from the slight breeze outside as she glanced up, not wanting to ignore her companion, but found him already staring at her with what looked like disapproval.

"What's that look for?" she asked.

"You know caffeine is not good for somebody your age," Klaus said leaning forward to place his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his folded hands.

Nadiya laughed. "I could do a lot worse," she said, treating his words like a dare. Listing off the endless possibility's,

"I could be acholic, I could join a gang," all the while Klaus was becoming more and more amused with each new statement that she doled out, "I could shave half my head! And have multiple facial piercings and tattoo's!"

"Okay," Klaus raised his hands. "Point taken,"

"Why does it matter to you?" Nadiya asked, not defensive, but in a curious manner. "That's a good question," Klaus muttered to himself, to low for her to hear.

Why did he care?

* * *

 **Sorry, it was so short. Hoped you like it, though! :)**


End file.
